Kirby and the Galaxy Paradise
Kirby and the Galaxy Paradise (星のカービーと銀河のパラダイススター, Hoshi no Kābī: To Ginga no Paradaisu Sutā) is a game developed by Lunar Demons Inc. and HAL Laboratory Inc. and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch console, being the second installment of the Kirby series to be released in the console, after Kirby: Star Allies. In this installment, Kirby and his friends are obliged to travel to nearly the entire galaxy to stop the upcoming threat that's about to destroy the entire universe. Will Kirby and his friends be able to stop them? This game tries to revolutionize and shift the usual 2D linear tradition of the series by instead formulating into a Metroidvania-esque game with a deep focus on 3D exploration, being the very first Kirby game to receive such formula. Taking a lot of inspirations from games like Kirby Super Star's Milky Way Wishes. Kirby 64, The Amazing Mirror, Blowout Blast and Star Allies, this brand new Kirby game will attempt to provide a fantastic experience to the players, at least. Most levels are also supposed to be a throwback to some old Kirby games, Epic Yarn and Dream Land being notable examples. This is the second game to bring back the concept of Dream Friends and the third to feature Helpers, providing out a much bigger cast and wide variability of options to choose between. Gameplay Being the first Kirby entry with a gameplay never experienced before and still having some traditional elements taken from past games, such as the doors that let Kirby warp onto the next area or sector, Galaxy Paradise is fully rendered in 3D where the player can freely move through anywhere all 8 directions. The player usually begins with Kirby as the sole playable character, unlocking the rest of the cast through meeting certain criterias or after rescuing them from several threats. Once a character has been unlocked, the player can freely switch between them, though only in the "overworld" mode of the game. Each character plays with their own advantages and disadvantages, though Kirby is mostly seen as the most balanced character out of all of them. The game also takes the premise of multiplayer function and as such can call other characters, or even create Helpers a feature in Kirby Super Star, that are characters Kirby can make after he has an ability, being a maximum of 3 Helpers available to make. Copy Abilities were also reformed so that they could fit in an 3D environment, such as developing various slashes for the sword ability, in a similar manneuver to the Zelda games. The player can also opt to pick between 4 different difficulties available, between , , and , which could vary between the number of times Kirby can float in the air, how much damage is taken from the enemies, hits endured to lose a Copy Ability and how much damage is dealt, though once set up, there's no way to change it until the player has completed the game. There are two types of collectibles the player has to reunite, though one is mandatory in order to get the "Good Ending", the other collectibles are optional and mostly diverse on Treasure Chests, similar to Squeak Squad and The Amazing Mirror that lets the Player change their color via Spray Paints, learn new ability techniques via Scrolls, view photo albums and many more stuffs. Each collectible is usually hidden through some hazards but some are in plain sight and others are obtained by the means of Sidequests. Overworld Mode The Overworld Mode consists on a spaceship that Kirby and his friends use to travel from planet to planet in the entire Galaxy in order to defeat the biggest threat. Being the main HUB that allows Kirby to check out some things and is even able to customize the ship, the ship is known to freely travel to any planet up to the Player's convenience, but always starting out in the most basic level. Each Planet has their own difficulty set and a map full and branched of sectors the Player has to explore through and are connected via doors, requiring the player to optionally visit each single one of them, some are even hidden behind some hazards. Usually each Planet has at least a sector with a Boss that Kirby has to defeat in order to meet the final boss of the game, and also a Bonus level that lets Kirby go through receiving many items and go back to the main HUB, similar to the ones after finishing a level in the older Kirby titles. Some sectors even have the key to access other Planets and have more areas to visit through as well. There are also several minigames that while can be played in Single Player mode, are also encouraged to play in Multiplayer or even Online, letting them share between scores and earn prizes for the main game. Characters Playable Copy Abilities Click on the Ability Star to be redirected to their table! Trivia *This game could be seen as a spiritual successor to many Kirby games such as Dream Land 3, Kirby 64, The Amazing Mirror, Star Allies and others. It also holds out as a special love letter to the series in general, as the author has had so much fun and loved through his life. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Sapphire Dragon Inc. Category:3D Platforming Games